Shadows
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: I should have died long ago. Do I even deserve this second chance at life? All I am is a shadow, drifting through life after life. [Y Bakura oneshot]


Yami-chan: Hiya folks! Been awhile. My computer's been busted for some time so I'm back with a bunch of updates!

I wrote this fic when I was very depressed so it's gonna be dark. Bust out your tissues! Especially Bakura fans. 

THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC!!! Ryou and Bakura are aibous. So they care for one another LIKE BROTHERS. (though Bakura doesn't show it)

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU??!! I OWN NOTHING!!!! Including "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden.

_~ song lyrics ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

S H A D O W S

__

~ When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart ~

Am I worth anything? If I were to die, would anyone cry over me? Would anyone even notice I was gone? Bakura stood in his soul room, his dark brown eyes searching for answers among the endless hieroglyphs that lined the room's walls. _I should have died long ago. Do I even deserve this second chance at life? All I am is a shadow, drifting through life after life. _His eyes, once so full of pride and determination, were weary with the years long since passed.

~ I know you feel like you feel like the walls

are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief

And people can be so cold ~

Endless images of people, both innocent and cruel, flashed through his mind. Their spirits were now at rest unlike his own. _Can I ever be granted freedom?_ Bakura walked to the wall and rested his head against it, his hand lingering for a moment on the cold dank stone. _Even this place…all a memory. Not even real!_ He clenched his fist and let his hand fall to his side. His long silvery hair shadowed his pale face.

~ When darkness is upon your door

And you feel like you can't take anymore ~

I can't do this any longer. I…I've had enough. A single tear slid down his cheek, for once kept unchecked. _I'm tired of being the strong one. I-I need release…_

~ Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone ~

With a mental pull, he separated himself from Ryou, who was fast asleep, lavender sheets pulled to his chin. With a last look at his hikari, the former thief turned and left the house. The moonlight glittered off the ancient sheathed dagger the white-haired spirit carried. _I won't be bothering you any longer, young one._

~ When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught on a one way street

With the monsters in your head ~

Bakura made his way down the hauntingly quiet streets, the streetlights illuminating Egyptian features and the buildings seeming like faces silently watching the condemned tomb robber be carried to his fate. A flickering light caught the lost look in the teen's eyes. The numbing autumn air barely fazed him and his breaths fogged in the cold breeze, only to be carried away.

~ When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day ~

He barely noticed as he passed Yuugi's house, the ever tingling feeling of an item of power nearby seeming obsolete. That was not his destination. Leave the innocent uncorrupted. _Do not spread my sinful nature._

~ Cause there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you breathe again ~

Bakura reached the lake in a few minutes. The calm serene water was a glassy surface reflecting the moonlight and triggering long dead memories in the thief. But he brushed them aside as he waded into the water, the icy numbing feeling shocking him for an instant.

~ You breathe again ~

He looked up at the moon. Such an item of beauty was even pocked with dents and smudges, the craters reflecting cruelly off the celestial white sphere. _That is what I am to the world. A smudge of dirt on white cloth._

~ Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone ~

Bakura slid the dagger out of its sheath. He carefully examined the weapon. A silver blade with a golden hilt in which bright green emeralds and blood red rubies were endowed. _I do not even deserve such a weapon to open the gates of freedom to me,_ he thought bitterly. But, nevertheless, it was too late to reflect upon that now. If he went back, he probably wouldn't have the courage to return. He silently berated himself for being such a coward. Bakura brought the blade into the air over his heart. _Ryou, take care. Never, ever loose your purity and innocence on the behalf of others. The world is an evil place, so be strong. I will probably never see you again. Even in the afterlife, for you will go on to a place of eternal happiness while I will go on to receive my just punishment. _Bakura looked up once more at the moon, not the instrument of death hovering over his heart. _Farewell hikari… _The blade fell.

~ Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone ~

Ryou bolted awake. Had he just heard his yami? Confused, but thoroughly awake, he sat up in bed. He suddenly noticed the Millennium Ring glowing brightly on his nightstand. Intrigued, Ryou picked it up and nearly dropped it in surprise. The Ring was warm to the touch and the glow seemed to be pulsing, as if to an ever slowing heartbeat. One of the arrowhead pointers was pulling him intently east. The Ring had never done something to this extent before. Shrugging on a coat, grateful he had fallen asleep in his clothes, he headed outside. The Millennium Item tugged him firmly. _Towards the lake,_ he figured. Not knowing why, a sense of urgency took over the teen and he ran.

~ Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone ~

Arriving at the lake, the Ring suddenly stopped glowing and the pointer fell limply back with a 'clink.' As Ryou turned to head back, a familiar flash of white caught his eye. "Oh God no," he whispered, nearly dropping the Ring. "Yami!" he screamed. He ran over to Bakura who was lying on the ground motionless. Ryou dropped to his knees beside the broken figure of his once proud yami. "Oh God no," he repeated. Ryou could no longer feel the presence of his aibou, his soul half. Crimson pools of blood morphed his green shirt to an ugly scarlet violet. A bloodied dagger lay to the side, inches away from Bakura's limp hand. The yami's Millennium Ring's golden frame was splashed with crimson, a silent testament to its former inhabitant's fate. "Yami…" Ryou cradled his yami's still figure, heedless to the blood that stained his blue jacket. "You're not alone," he whispered, tears falling down his pale face, intermingling with the deceased tomb raider's. "You were never alone."

~ Never alone

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami-chan: *ducks as various items are thrown at her, including her lost physics homework* Hey! Hey! I was depressed, okay?! You should be used to me writing stuff like this by now. If you want more Bakura goodliness, which doesn't include him dying in any way shape or form, go read "Lost Souls."

Well, at least I don't plan on him getting killed. *an algebra book hits YC in the head* Ouchies… Yeah, yeah, I know about high school homework for cripe's sakes!!!

Unrealistic: You made Ryou cry! I hate you… *turns and walks back across the stage*

YC: *smirks* No you don't, hikari.

Unrealistic: *runs back across the stage and hugs YC* Yeah, you're right!

Yami-chan: *thinking* Heh, too easy… *out loud* Okay, okay. You can let go now…

Unrealistic: No, yami! I want to make you feel loved!!

(Blame White Angel for the above comment and her fic, "Millennium Switch." It's hilarious! Go and read it!)


End file.
